


The Hula

by Celestriakle



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare, Pre Rebellion, Sacrifice, just another day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: NiGHTS and Reala perform a special dance with a poor, unfortunate Visitor.





	The Hula

NiGHTS pulled tight the knot of her partner’s grass skirt, hers rustling against Reala’s, and asked, already knowing the answer, “Are you ready?“

"Absolutely,” answered Reala, fingering the grass blades of her skirt with a faint smirk. Visitors were such strange creatures. Nevertheless, she would feel no regret in burning this paraphernalia later on.

“Then let’s go.”

The music was their cue, and both nightmarens exited the wings of the stage, shapeshifting as they crossed, Reala into a young girl with especially dark skin and NiGHTS into an equally young girl with long, curling brown hair. Both took their place behind the hula-dancing Dreamer that led the show and watched her; clumsily, they attempted to imitate her steps, but with no real knowledge of the routine and no experience with this sort of dancing previously, it looked more like they were just stumbling around and wiggling their arms with the occasional spin.

Not that it mattered how well they did; the Visitor couldn’t see, and the audience was composed of third-levels who, like the first levels, were just waiting for their moment. The audience watched, attention glued, as the first-levels crept closer to the Visitor—some made the mistake of giggling at their superiors’ lack of skills. Later—both mentally promised—they would pay.

When the NiGHTS and Reala were no more than a breath away, the music stopped. The drums began, and the first-levels grabbed hold of the Visitor’s arms, each arm in what had become claws. Too startled to scream, she began to struggle. “Ah-ahh! Maoli? Po?! What’s happening? Let me go!“ she cried, but to no avail.

"Pa’ao says you’re the next sacrifice,” NiGHTS answered, as if it was obvious.

“You don’t want the gods to be unhappy, do you?” asked Reala as they began to lead her down off the front of the stage.

“No—! I—! Please, no, stop! Th-there has to be some mistake! Th-the dancers—!” Her cries devolved into sputters as they approached the hut, and when the door opened to the fire lit room, they became screams.

The trio crossed the entryway, and when the door shut, the once-Nightopia was plunged into silence.

 


End file.
